


Washed Away

by unnyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mermaids, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnyeol/pseuds/unnyeol
Summary: Jongin is a lost merman and Kent is a lone vampire. The match wasn't meant to be or so they thought.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first story and after reading endless stories I thought I give it a go. Plus I thought I could contribute to exo with original characters. Jongin and Kent will be introduced in the next chapter sorry! And a few other exo members will appear later on. Like I said before this is my first story so sorry in advance if you spot any mistakes! Oh and I got my inspiration to writing exo members with original characters from Hyperionova, after reading their stories which are truly amazing and you should probably read them bc they are masterpieces. Anyway please enjoy!

The story of mermaids had once been all folktales. Those who did believe in the stories gave hope to this majestic creatures. Of course no one had ever seen a real mermaid before. Not until an encounter with a fishermen just off the coast of the town had the opportunity to meet one. The man instantly fell in love with the mermaid and so did she. He had given her the name Ruby as she was unable to speak his land's language. After all it suit her as her tail was the color ruby with mixed hues of different shades of pink. 

Her scales glistened like millions of diamonds under the rays of the basking sunlight, and her skin was the whitest and smoothest he had ever seen. Her eyes held her own oceans and her hair was the purest black with waves effortlessly cascading down her shoulders and onto her back. The man had fallen in love with Ruby again and again each time they saw each other secretly.

They never exchanged words, but that was okay with them. The small gestures that consisted of the fisherman tucking a strand behind her ear delicately. Running a gentle thumb along her knuckles as they held hands together while he read a book to her or simply holding each other close inside the boat as they gazed upon the stars above. It spoke a lot more than words. 

There was one particular day where as usual they met just behind a rock but this time the fisherman was in distress. He told her how the town people had been questioning him whenever he went out to the sea but never returned with a catch. He was a decent fisherman and many people knew that so it didn't add up to the town people and only raised questions and suspicions to where he was actually going. The man wasn't sure if Ruby had understood any of that so he did what hurt him the most and bid her farewell with a kiss to her forehead.  
Ruby never saw him after that.

Yet she continued to revisit the same spot where they would always meet in hopes of his return. Her faith of him ever coming back was slowly diminishing as the days went by. One rainy day she spotted the bottom of a boat where she would resurface and wait for her fisherman, only upon resurfacing she was met with a dirty net met to catch prey and not of a mermaid. The men on board the boat shouted in joyous words and laughed as though Ruby's struggles and screeches were an enjoyment.

They hauled her inside, tied her small wrists together and agrued on who was getting most of the coins for her exchange all the way to the loading docks where they carried her like she was the catch of the day. Many people stopped and gawked at her as they couldn't believe their eyes. Others spat in her direction and yelled words she had never heard. And other cheered on along with the men carrying her. She had never been more confused and scared in her life. 

Had his beloved fisherman spoke about them she had thought. But where was he if that was the truth. She screeched for as long as she could for help but it seemed her lover wasnt coming to save her. The people marched behind them for what seemed like hours before finally they reached to a post with hanging dead fish and another crowd of people. They managed to hang her upside down without much of a struggle as she began to loose consciousness due to lack of no water. 

A man with a white beard approached the mermaid. Eyeing her with disgust but there was something else hidden behind it.

"So, this is the creature Ben had been seeing. I certainly don't blame him anymore as she is a beauty to look at." 

The man took his time circling Ruby and she shudder under his gaze. 

"Too bad we had to kill him before we got a chance to see you first."

With a single jerk to his head a couple of men dragged out something that was out of view for her. When she opened her eyes she was met with the lifeless body of her lover staring back at her. She screeched in pain at the sight and helplessly tried to loosen the hold on her tail by wiggling violently as she cried endlessly tears for her deceased. But all at once she stopped as the color slowly drained from her body. Behind her the man had a dagger deep into her once smooth skin. 

The mermaid took one last look at Ben and shed one last tear before she hanged dead. 

After that it soon become normal for fishermen to drag a dead corpse of a mermaid in exchange for a large bag of coins. The value they were worth could reassure a family food for almost the entire year. 

As years passed by the catchings of mermaids had slowly come to a halt as people found different ways to earn coins. The population of these majestic creatures soon began to flourish once again. But feared man and stuck to living in the most deepness part of the ocean where no man could reach by boat.

Another creature soon emerged from the night. This time the town people feared them and would not dare to lay a finger on them. These creatures of the night were called vampires. And they had settled just next door to the town people. The disappearance of a few people didn't start until a couple nights later. Many speculated whether they were murdered or killed by an animal. This continued until a vampire was caught in the act of sucking a woman dry in a small alley. 

They were mostly labeled as criminals who were put to jail and nothing else. Afraid that if they were to mess with these creatures they would become a target of food. 

And so as time flew by the town people learned to coexist with the vampires and vice versa. The vampires agreed to only suck the blood of an animal but that never truly satisfied them. Some vampires couldn't contain themselves and attacked the closest person they saw. Which resulted in their death as they had broken the law. 

The talk of mermaids soon resurfaced again as the town people would witness bright colored tails diving back in the water just as they spotted them. But the fishermen never went out to capture one. As the weather turned cold, they had different matters to tend to. The night creatures did take notice out of curiosity but they too never sought out after them. 

The weather managed to take a turn for the worst one day seemingly out of no where. The upcoming storm could be seen along the horizon, slowly approaching with dark angry clouds. The town people quickly took to hiding and bid no help for the people who were locked outside without a shelter.


	2. Encounter

With thundering clouds beginning to roll their way toward the direction of the small town. And lightening strikes illuminating the now dark and gloomy sky, people scattered to take refuge as quick as possible. There were still many boats racing for land but was made almost impossible with the waves crashing angrily with each other. Some reached land and abandoned their boats in sake of their lives and others who were more out to sea had the unfortunate luck of waves entirely engulfing their boats one by one.

Under the sea was much less the same like up above. The repeating of the crashing waves made it difficult for ongoing fish to swim in a singular direction. The maddening strikes made the sea floor vibrate and shake. 

Fear was very alive.

But more so to a lone merman swimming helplessly in search of any big enough shelter to conceal himself. With his heart booming loud in his ears he took the chance of diving up to look for anything at all that he maybe could swim under upon realizing how fairly close he was to land. 

"Mermaid up ahead captain!" The rough and loud voice was too close to comfort and made instant dread course through his body.

Oh no. 

He turned his head toward the direction where he heard the voice and immediately regretted it. 

Just a few distance away was a rather big sized boat. Not of common folk and they were sailing their way to a terrified merman who was frozen in complete fear with gawking eyes.  
The sprinkling of rain was what happened to snap him out of the frozen state and he swiftly dove back down into the water, swimming as fast as he could away from the boat. 

No matter how fast and hard he tried to propel himself through the colliding waves he would end up in a whirlpool in the aftermath over and over again. The boisterous voices could be heard more closer now and that only made the vulnerable merman wish the waves could take him instead of those humans. Putting those thoughts aside the merman thought as he fought through the waves he swam forward.

There was a small cliff of rocks up ahead and so he used all of his strength that he had left to swim to where it was. 

But of course nothing ever could turn out right to the poor merman. 

As he was approaching the cliff and finally got out of sight from the boat, one last wave decided to crash down on the merman and made him spiral out of control.

The last thing the merman felt was a sharp hit to the back of his head that knocked him out unconscious.

The sound of the rain hitting any surface whether it was gentle or rapid that created the most soothing music to the ear as well as the fresh air that storms always brings, brought relaxation to a young man. Unlike fear what people most felt like during storms. 

The top priorities in everyone's mind was shelter and safety.  
Yet the young man was strolling along while walking in the rapid rain like it was nothing to mind.

This man was making his way to a small cottage that was located near the shore but hidden within various sizes of cliffs and palm trees. The soft white sand remained untouched until he walked along. 

The storm brings many wonders the young man believed.

But he certainly did not expect for the storm to wash up an unconscious man.

Hurrying over to help aid the unconcious man and pull him to land more he had another surprise hit him.

This man was a mermaid.

A bleeding and unconscious or probably dead mermaid by now, that laid face down on the sand. 

The young man dragged his eyes over to capture the most beautiful turquoise tail that if the sun would be shining instead of this dark storm he bet it would glisten like millions of tiny diamonds creating little rainbows of their own. 

Perplexed with the sudden discovery he debated his options.

In one hand if if he were to help the mermaid the only closest place to hide the mermaid was his friend's cottage. More particularly the tub which he estimated the mermaid could easily fit in. On the other hand if he abandoned this majestic creature others with ill intentions could find him and do harm, if this mermaid wasn't already dead. 

Choosing the only best option he could currently think of he opt to help this mermaid.

And so with a little struggle he manages to lift the motionless creature into his arms and began his journey again to the cottage. 

Upon closer inspection the man studies the mermaid's face and almost gaped at his exquisite features. Although there was a wet trail of blood leading from the back of his head and down his cheek that was created from being faced down, that didn't matter. His eyelashes fanned down on his sunkissed skin effortlessly. His lips were so plump just by starting at them was enough to confirm that they would probably feel like plush pillows. The mermaid's hair was in between of wet and dry with sprinkles of sand coating it but it was the darkest black the man had ever witness. And his body was lean with hints of muscle, his tail was a different story. It looked so powerful and beautiful at the same time and the man didn't realize that the tips of the fin was dragging slightly as he walked.

This mermaid looked so soft even with blood and all. 

The young man was entirely awestruck and made it his mission to help cure this lovely being back to normal so he could first witness those eyes that laid shut to the world.


	3. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Jongin finally meet each other ish

The passing of the storm came to an end as quick as it came. By morning light the town people resulted in fixing what they could and what they could salvage from the aftermath. Fishermen resumed their daily work out on the sea and shops reopened their doors once again. Things resumed back to how they were, well almost.  
Out in the small cottage was different. Waking up to the sounds of bird chirping the young man awaken from his slumber on the cold bathroom tiles. Yesterday was a blur of stuff and the only thing that stuck to him was that there was a really bad storm and then he's pretty sure he rescued a mermaid or merman and they are currently residing on the tub.

Shoot. He's so dead for this. Kent will surely end him when he finds out.

Standing up to his feet his eyes went immediately to the tub and found that there was nothing. Hold on, did he dream that encounter then? Or did the mermaid suddenly grew legs and left without bidding him a farewell? Which would be quite rude considering he saved their life back there. Wait, can mermaids even grow legs? And if he did dream this then why did he wake up on the bathroom tile? The movement of water in the dead silent room made all those thoughts disappear in an instant. With slow steps he walked on over to peer down at the tub and holy crap he's a dead man now because inside there was really a submerged and sleeping merman with what happens to be a wet gaze sticking to his upper forehead.

Oh now he remembers. 

He remembers being so exhausted from carrying the poor merman up to the cottage and later on fixing him up with a gaze to conceal the cut on his forehead that he most likely must of fallen asleep on the ground before he could even make it to an actual bed. It's also surprising how Kent didn't come home last night either. Another night spent drinking he assumed.

Letting out a sigh he focuses his attention again on the slumbering merman. He's almost unreal from the stunning beauty even as he sleeps. The merman's dark locks float about on their own and theres a pronounced pout to his very plump lips. He's curled into himself so that he fits entirely in the tub. But it practically looks like he's protecting himself and makes him seem much more vulnerable that the young man's heart clenches at the sight. 

He realizes he should leave and let the merman sleep and recover but suddenly two pairs of the warmest and honey-like brown eyes are staring back at him. The merman must of panicked because he thrashed around the tub and made himself seem as small as possible to the young man with fear clearly written in his beautiful face.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I found you bleeding on the sand and I helped you so don't be frightened." He cautiously spoke every word slow and gentle as to keep from scarying the poor thing even more. The merman must have come to the realization because he sat up and touched his forehead delicately and let out a small inaudible wince. 

"My name is Forest, do you have a name?" 

Forest hoped that if he introduced himself it will ease off the merman or that's what he thought. He never really stumbled upon such beings regularly. The merman was looking at him with such wonder but he radiated nervousness as he sat still and silent. Taking that he probably couldn't speak he scratched at his neck and went for another approach.

"I cleaned the cut on your forehead and placed a gauze, how do you feel?" Forest questioned. The questioned hanged in the air as the merman continued to only stare and little by little sinking into the water. Forest let out a sigh, he wouldn't persist if the other felt uncomfortable and scared, he would too if he were him. Deciding to give the merman some time to settle and recover he made his way to the exit when a soft and velvety smooth like voice stopped him midway from exiting. 

"Thank..you." It was spoken so gently and quietly that Forest bet a pin drop would've been more louder than the merman's delicate voice. He looked back just in time to witness a change in the others sunkissed cheeks before sinking down into the water and away from Forest's eyes. It was enough to let a smile spread across his face and with that he walked out.

It was two days later when Kent showed up to the cottage. Since then Forest spend his time plop down beside the tub with the merman. He checked and changed the gauze carefully under watchful eyes and fed him whatever he found suitable for the merman to eat after he had heard the quiet rumbles of a hungry stomach. He managed to get a few more words out of the other and some sentences so he could definitely understand him but his responses were so soft spoken and would often result to the merman submerging himself in embarrassment. 

As time passed though the merman grew to trust Forest and grew a little more confident in his presence. The merman would allow him to run his hand along his smooth and scaly tail out of curiosity or Forest would brush those gorgeous dark locks when he saw the other thread his fingers through it constantly as to distangle it. Most of the time it was Forest who did the talking but the pretty merman would let small comments slip his plump lips that soon was followed by a smile. The sight of the merman smiling almost knocked the breath out of Forest that proceeded in him fumbling over his words. 

The arrival of the cottage owner came unexpectedly as Forest was flipping through a random old pamphlet he found that obtained pictures in sake of entertaining the other who was fixated in amazement. When the sound of the front door being slammed resonated throughout the walls it startled both of the two but more so to the merman who gazed at Forest with alarmed eyes and become frozen in place. As the heavy footsteps of boots made their way around the corner Forest had gotten up swiftly and stood in front of the doorway nonchalantly to block the view of the merman in the tub. 

When the heavy boots finally came to a halt in front of him Forest looked up to see Kent with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. His eyes weren't bloodshot like how he was expecting so the glaring amber eyes was a surprise. His nicely white swept back manbun was disheveled and tousled and his jaw was locked in silent frustration. His eyes darted behind the smaller of the two but Forest quickly prevented him from seeing any further. 

"Glad to see you back, Kent." Forest spoke while holding his ground. He could tell Kent wasn't the least interested in small talk and was now more intrigued as to why Forest was blockading the bathroom door. 

"What have you done now?" His deep and rich voice echoed through the silence. He took a whiff of the air and that's when Forest saw his eyes shift and he was pushed aside in an instant. Kent was looking at the merman and the merman was returning the stare in fear. He came by Kent's side and when he glanced up his eyes were completely dark, the trace of amber was gone and it made Forest more worry. The merman on the other hand was cowering in the water and had his arms covering his exposed upper body the best that he could. 

"I found him injured and I couldn't leave him there. You know what the town people would've done if they had found him before I had." The last part was said in a whisper and the taller of the two broke his stare off with the merman finally to gaze down at Forest again. He could tell he got him because he seemed to hesitate for a comeback and his face lessen with tension and for a while all they did was stare at Kent with the deafening silence surrounding them waiting for his answer. 

"He can stay until he's fully recovered, then I want him out." With that he took one last lingering glimpse at the merman and his glimmering tail before leaving the bathroom. 

When Forest turned his attention to the merman again he had slowly dropped his arms from his chest but his pretty honey eyes were still locked at the doorway where Kent had disappeared through.


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Kent meet again ish

Two days had passed by and the intimating owner never stepped foot inside the bathroom and that didn't help calm down the jittering merman. He knew he had just blantly invaded this man's bathtub out of the blue and took away his right to use the bathroom because of Jongin and his gigantic tail. So as he sat still with a deflated expression while Forest changed his gaze for the second time that day, he glanced toward the doorway with little hope that the man would suddenly appear. The guiltless that Jongin felt was slowly consuming him and he wanted nothing more than to return the bathtub to Kent and vanish.  
Apparently his thoughts were transferring onto his face because he was met with a soft chuckle from Forest. He directed his attention to the young man out of curiosity and waited for him to speak. 

"If you are worried don't be. I spoke to Kent more and he doesn't mind at all." Forest said as he cleaned up his work beside him.  
"He made seem cold and rather intimating at first but he really isn't. He sometimes just likes to act like that." 

Jongin felt a sense of relief wash over him, though it didn't alleviate the need to apologize to the man still.  
"Is he here?" The merman questioned in a faint voice. Eyes moving back to the doorway once again.  
"He hasn't returned since he saw you and I'm sure he isn't anytime soon. He always does this. Appear out of nowhere and then disappear to who knows where." Forest answered with a little annoyance hinted in his voice. The quiet merman only observed the human from the tub but that was soon interrupted by Jongin's stomach letting out a growl of hunger. The young man instantly perked up at the sound that solely just made Jongin blush in embarrassment, as if it wasn't already embarrassing. 

"Oh you are hungry again? I suppose I should stock up on fish on my way to the market. Will you be okay being alone for a few hours?" Forest asked.  
The merman nodded his head but then slightly hesitated midway.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring seaweed too." He said with a laugh exiting the bathroom before bidding the merman a farewell. 

It had been some time since Forest left the cottage and all that filled Jongin's ears was dead silence. He was left with the last remains of fish he had eaten in the morning and magazines Forest had already showed him laid out on the floor next to him. Sighing out of slight boredom he supposed he could take a small nap before Forest came back anything to past time. The merman came to think he rather liked having the young man's presence around now that he was gone.

But before he could close his eyes a loud thud resonated the walls and the heavy clanking of boots could be heard vibrating the floor. Jongin who was taken by surprise was expecting Forest to pop up by the door and certainly not a menacing looking Kent looming on the doorway.

He barely had enough time to process him and gather his thoughts because the man was hovering over the tub with both arms caging the merman in a flash. With Kent's face so nose touchingly close it sent goosebumps down his body and made a quiet gasp depart from Jongin's plump lips.

His eyes were completely black and were deeply focused into Jongin's honey ones. There were prominet dark circles under his eyes and his hair was disheveled and hanging forward on his face in all sorts of directions.  
He looked dangerous and Jongin was truly and utterly scared.  
With an unsteady voice the alarmed merman carefully spoke out.

"Kent..?"

The name rolling so delicately off of the merman's lips made something inside snap since the next thing he knew there was a single droplet of a tear landing on his cheek and traveled down into the corner of his opened mouth.

In a blink of an eye he was alone again and left with the aftertaste of a sad teardrop.


	5. Change

Forest didn't arrive to the cottage til later in the night with bags full of food in each arm and a new book. He figured the merman was getting bored of seeing the same stuff so he opted to try something different and read to him instead.  
Seeing the cottage in the horizon he picked up his pace out of excitement but soon stopped shortly in puzzlement when he spotted Kent panick walk back and forth in front of the entry.  
As he advanced more closer to the cottage his steps faltered and he could clearly make out agonizing blood curling screams coming from inside. A sinking feeling began to settle at the pit of his stomach immediately. Forest dropped the bags at his feet and took hold of the man in question by the shoulders.  
"What did you do?" The young man's voice was harsh and demanding for some answers however the tight grip he had on the taller one quickly disappeared and he staggered back out of repulsion when he pieced one and one together. 

Kent was looking at Forest with frighten and pleading wide black eyes. 

"I did nothing." 

His response was firm but also filled of pure terror within it. 

Forest realized out of all the years he had known Kent he had never truly witnessed the man showing pure fear and pure panic at all. And if Kent was afraid.. 

Leaving the taller behind he dashed inside expect he registered the total deafening slience that engulfed his ears all of a sudden. Too suddenly Forest thought.

Stepping inside the bathroom he discovered the merman had gone unconscious with his head being thrown back. He was glistening with sweat and had a rosy flush dusting his face. His breathing was labored but the thing that really made Forest short circuit was the replacement of a pair of legs instead of a tail.

"He grew legs?" Kent's asked, his voice had appeared behind him out of nowhere that startled Forest more than he already was.  
The more he examined the merman or now human boy, the more he became confused and rather baffled. Apart from the fact that he was bare naked and vulnerablely exposed to them.

"Do you know what happened?" The smaller questioned already kneeling down to check on the unconscious boy. When he didn't hear a reply back he glanced over at Kent who was covering his nose with his hand and avoided looking toward the direction of the tub.  
Forest got up to retrieve a damp cold cloth and laid it flat across the boys forehead all while keeping a close eye on his friend. 

"You had another episode, didn't you?" 

There was a long pause between the questioned asked before Kent responded. 

"I did, but I never touched him. Or so I don't think I did." He answered slightly unsure, pressing his nose bridge together with his fingers as to somehow remember his doings. Forest looked back at the sleeping boy and inspected his neck and then the boy's wrists but found nothing of a bite on the tanned skin. Coming short of clues he decided to wait for the boy to awaken instead Forest thought.

He got up with a sigh and came to Kent's side after looking him up and down. 

"I've never seen you being so badly affected by someone before. To the point where you don't remember your actions. Is that why you vanished abruptly? Because of his scent?"  
Forest only spoke the truth but it made Kent feel even more so guilty as to the changing of the merman even if he doesn't recall at all what happened. The taller regained his composure after a while and gazed over to the sleeping boy in the tub. Resuming back to his monotone and cold tone yet again, he completely ignored the question Forest had asked. 

"I thought I told you once his wound was heal to kick him out Forest." Kent all but nearly growled at the shorter of the two. 

"Well you can't expect me to kick him out now into the ocean now do you?" Forest retaliated with a bit of a bite to his own words. The reply made Kent hesitate for a comeback but he came short that made him leave the bathroom in silent defeat.

By the morning Jongin woke up to a bruising and pounding pain to his lower half of his body and he had also broken into a fever in the middle of the night. His groggy eyes opened to the blinding light of morning and felt the dampness of a cold cloth laying on his forehead. The memories of the night before came flashing into his head slowly and he recalled the horrific pain he endured from the transformation. Jongin didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to come to terms with it either and although he didn't see his gigantic tail hanging off the edge of the tub anymore, he wished and envisioned it was there and not a pair of legs. 

His body felt tingly and confused and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and disappear. 

He gathered a bit of courage and peeked down at his bare lower half to see a pair of tan lean legs with turquoise scales scattered along the sides still. His toes weren't fully formed yet as there was still webbing between each toe. 

He didn't fully complete his transformation.

As he was testing out wiggling his webbed toes, a clearing of a throat caught his attention. Jongin looked up to see Kent leaning against the doorway as if he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to embarrass Jongin. 

He let out an inaudible gasp and swiftly brought his knees to his chest to cover himself the best that he could. His eyes focused anywhere that wasn't Kent's and his amber eyes, who better yet was coming closer to Jongin suddenly. Jongin could feel the tips of his ears getting redder and redder by the passing second as well.

They stayed silent together until Kent finally decided to talk while gently removing the cloth sitting on Jongin's forehead.

"This...had nothing to do with me, right?"  
Kent spoke scratching the back of his neck with worry and uncertainty. Jongin was was caught off guard yet again at Kent's question. 

Did he not remembered what happened? Jongin thought to himself. Biting his lip he contemplated whether or not to tell him the truth. If he told the truth would he be immediately kicked out and have no where to go anymore? He couldn't return to the sea no matter how much he desired to, but if he kept it to himself Kent would find out sooner or later and probably kick him out either way. 

So with a mental sigh he gave a tiny nod and gazed up at the white haired man. 

"Your tear got in my mouth." Jongin spoke softly as he dropped his gaze to his knees.

"My tear?" Kent was even more confused at the statement and Jongin could tell it on his face clearly so he mustered up the best that he could to explain it to the puzzled man.

"I was able to half transform because of part your dna. Last night you came here and started crying over me." Jongin purposely left out the fact he was scared for his life.

Kent took a while to register Jongin's words before he glanced down at his webbed feet and the side of his bare thigh. 

"You weren't fully able to turn were you? Thats why your toes are like that and the scales too?"  
It was a simple question but it made Jongin began to sweat so he just shook his head and let the silence consume both of them. Kent looked like he was debating over something in his head but kept his eyes off Jongin much to his surprise. After a while of the two sitting in quietness, Kent finally looked up to capture and hold Jongin's eyes as he spoke.

"You only need a little more of my DNA , right?" He said saying each word carefully.  
Jongin once again could only give a subtle nod to the man. The next thing that happened wasn't at all what Jongin was anticipating at all. Kent had slowly inched his way much more closer to Jongin's face until their noses could almost touch. The man's breath ghosted over rosy plump lips that were slightly trembling of anticipation. Their lips could easily touch now.  
Jongin knew what a kiss was but he's never been kissed by anyone. He was pretty much an outcast that had lost his way as far as he could remember. The times when he had witnessed a kiss was by the shore or a pier by two humans who seemed to be madly in love with one another. This was completely different, but as the white hair man's cold lips brushed over Jongin's lower plump ones he suddenly didn't mind it.

It had seemed like forever but eventually Kent leans in and softly pressed his lips against Jongin's awaiting ones and began the kiss delicately and with caution. Kent's hands never moved to touch Jongin's skin and he kept his stance over the boy throughout. The kiss slowly progressed and Kent's lips startled to move with more urgency. Small gasps and quick intakes of breaths were coming out of a flustered Jongin who could barely catch up. Kent was clearly experienced and it made Jongin go more redder at the realization that he sucked bad. 

Kent on the other hand was savoring the feel of the boys swollen and plump lips a little too much. He had to keep reminding himself that this was all to get the boy to be a full human and not because he found the boy extremely adorable since he saw him. The boy was letting out small pants in between the kisses while trying to mimick Kent's lips was so endearing the taller of the two thought and so he gave a lick to his bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside the boys mouth without warning. Jongin could solely just gasp against the man's mouth and invite the wet tongue that was exploding his mouth rather eagerly. It wasn't until Jongin breathed out a faint whimper that Kent snapped back into reality and broke away from the kiss all together.  
He had gotten carried away for a moment there but it didn't really matter because as Kent zoned in on the panting and blushing red boy who was busy trying to catch his breath he immediately wanted to dive back in to those heavenly lips.

The room became quiet as the two tried to recollect themselves. 

"Jongin.." 

Kent looked over at the sound source where a soft velvety voice spoke. He mentally fought the urge to glance down at those swollen red lips to focus on what the boy had said. 

"Jongin is my name." Jongin said once more.

Their eyes at last met. Honey eyes meeting amber and it took Kent's breath away at finally seeing them up close for the first time.

"Jongin." The name rolled off Kent's lips effortlessly as he tested it out for the first time that it brought a newly profound pink blush to the already blushing boy. 

"So pretty." The man said quietly practically to himself, with that stated he rose from his feet after giving a second look to Jongin and left without another word.


End file.
